


Up In Smoke

by Doodlekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: “Remus! Get in here!”The house had been suspiciously quiet until Sirius’s sharp voice echoed down the hall to Remus’s study. He rather enjoyed the silence but it was bound to be broken eventually. Even with Teddy gone at Hogwarts it never did settle down in their house.





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: drug use-marijuana  
> This is the first fic I have created since 2013 so I am a bit rusty.

“Remus! Get in here!”  
The house had been suspiciously quiet until Sirius’ sharp voice echoed down the hall to Remus’ study. He rather enjoyed the silence but it was bound to be broken eventually. Even with Teddy gone at Hogwarts it never did settle down in their house.  
Leaning back in his chair, Remus rubbed his eyes wondering what could be possibly he walking into now. He had fixed the sink, swept up the overflowing soot around the fireplace, and started dinner. There just couldn’t be anything left for Sirius to complain about.  
Remus left his study and peeked into each room as he passed. Every room empty except for the one all the way on end, Teddy’s room.  
“What now?” He asked once in the doorway. Arms crossed one over the other.  
Sirius held up a tin box, the lid flipped open for his husband to look into. “I found this.”  
“And where exactly did you find it?” Remus scanned the room and several dresser drawers had been opened with clothing spilling out of the edges.  
“Does that matter?”  
Remus snorted a laugh and walked closer to look inside. Just stepping closer he could smell that potent stench of weed. Seeing the collection of baggies, smoking pipe, and papers didn’t surprise him. He had a hunch but didn’t want to invade his son’s privacy.  
“He’s sixteen, we did the same thing.”  
“That isn’t the point!” Sirius’ mouth tightened into a sharp line as he rooted through the box. “Is this what he did with his birthday money?” Feeling frazzled he dumped the box on the bed while Remus rubbed his hands down his face just trying to weather through his partner’s dramatics.  
“I remember a certain someone that made it mandatory that everyone had to smoke your disgusting reefer at the end of the year party by the lake.” That memory was something Remus held dear to his heart. Even with burning throats from coughing fits it was still a memory he cherished. The hint of a smile spread on Sirius’ lips before he finally gave in. Tossing his hair over his shoulder and grinning up at the ceiling he couldn’t help but reminisce. That was first time Remus had kissed him, not just kissed back. They had sat by the bonfire for ages, hand in hand, until Remus finally, finally, finally brushed back that mane of jet black hair to steal a kiss. It was short, just a peck, but it still made this warmth grow in Sirius’s stomach all these years later.  
“I know.... it’s just I don’t like how he’s growing up so fast. He’s probably out there smoking with his friends and getting into trouble. Just like we used to.”  
‘Ah, so that’s it.’ Remus thought, joining Sirius on the bed. The pile of drugs and paraphernalia between them that those tattooed fingers fiddled with.  
“All cause he’s getting older doesn’t mean we will be forgotten. He’s gone away every year and still gets excited to come home.”  
“I know.” He sniffled, sounding almost like a hurt child. “But him getting older makes ME feel older. You already know I have grey hair.”  
“Mines just as grey.”  
“It’s rather nice on you.”  
“It would look nice on you if you even let anyone see it.”  
“Never going to happen.” Sirius laughed reaching out over the pile to take Remus’ hand.  
Not even their son’s secret drug collection stopped them from that unidentifiable pull that the years haven’t altered. Before they even knew what dating was, they felt the need to just brush hands. During pranks when they grabbed each other’s wrists to pull them into a dashed escape. Or the times when Moony’s eyes could see just a smidge clearer in the dark. Leading the way he would hold out his sweaty hand for Padfoot to grasp as they snuck down dark hallways. The Marauders Map not even thought up by then so their adventures were full of nervous excitement. The adrenaline rush of not knowing who might be around the corner to catch them out past night curfew was the biggest thrills. Then it evolved. Ever so slowly and god the years they wasted just finding new things they loved about one another.  
Without even thinking, the dusty blond had pulled his husband to him. Their backs pressed against their son’s poster graffitied wall in a gentle embrace. It seemed like even though they had done almost everything with each other that there were still more things to discover.  
“You know what?” Remus asked the man cuddled up against his chest. “Let’s smoke it.” His eyes gleamed and Sirius barked a laugh. His dark eyes rolled over before staring up at Remus just waiting for the werewolf to say he was joking.  
“You’re serious?”  
“No, you’re-“  
“Fuck you, you know what I mean!” A quiet pause, “We haven’t in so long.”  
“Why not? He left it here. You decided to tornado through his privacy, might as well.”  
The idea rolled around in Sirius’ head. Weighing the neverending pros and cons. It had been ages. They hadn’t gotten high since before Teddy was born.  
“Fuck it!” He thumped the back of his hand against the other’s chest.  
“That’s what he gets for lying at Christmas Eve dinner. You remember that one right, Moony? Saying he’s ‘going for a walk,’ with Harry’s kids.” Sirius clucked his tongue against the back of his teeth before he started sorting through the baggies. Taking a whiff the contents inside each one. No two smelled the same and his nostrils tingled with each enticing sniff.  
“We should tell Tonks what we found, it’s only fair, she is his parent too.”  
“Shit, you’re right. Invite her over!” Sirius was grinning madly and it seemed like all worry had lifted from his shoulders. The excitement of what they were about to do making their fingertips buzz.  
“Don’t start without me.” Remus pointed at Sirius, raised a brow, and waited until the other man finally nodded.  
Rushing out his son’s room, Remus grabbed a spare piece of parchment off his desk. Writing a rushed but still legible letter to Tonks, mostly under the guise that she needed to apparate here at once for an important family discussion. Even with how the world and laws are changing, he didn’t want the note to specifically say, “We found reefer in our son’s room and you are invited over to help us smoke it. Cheers.”  
The family owl was sleeping on his perch, head tucked into his wing trying to escape the last bit of sunlight coming through the window. “Hey, friend.” Remus whispered, stroking the soft feathers until the owl stirred. Large eyes blinking away sleep while softly chittering at his owner. “Please take this to Tonks.” He attached the note to the owl’s leg and opened the window so the bird could take off into the chilly weather. Hopefully Tonks was at her home and not caught up at work. Work that Remus should be finishing because she had asked him to help revise her notes but the ‘family meeting’ was the only thing on his mind.  
Remus returned to their son’s room, Sirius still on the bed with a wizard magazine on his lap just like old times. The images moving on repeat while he pinched from the small pile of broken bud. Trying to pack as much as he could onto rolling paper. All of it made Remus reminisce about how they would sit with all the curtains drawn tight on one of their beds. Feeling so mischievous as they took turns rolling joints to safely tuck into Sirius’ cigarette pack. Often they would challenge each other for who could roll the fastest. Speed was first but then a critique would follow. While Sirius was the quickest, Remus was always more uniform with his shaping.  
Sirius raised his brow in thought as he rolled the edges over with a clean tuck. Not racing this time. Almost feeling nostalgic as his fingers seemed to know just what to do. Sure, he felt older than he cared to admit but to him it felt like he learned from life to just slow down. Rolling the ends and swiping his tongue against the edge he managed to produce a uniform size and shape joint that even had his husband impressed.  
“Still got it.” He smirked with that bushy brow hiking up even farther, “Like riding a bike, yeah?”  
“Can you even ride a bike?” Remus questioned taking a moment to glance around the room, usually Teddy forbid them from coming in so it had been quite some time.  
“Oh fuck off.” Sirius waved his hands at his husband to sit down.  
Remus moved all the clutter on the bed to the corner so that they could sit right beside each other. It was cramped but even so it brought back memories. Memories of them much younger, their bodies uncoordinated from growth spurts, as they relaxed on their beds and listening to music on Sirius’ record player.  
Bringing his wand up to light the joint pressed tight between his lips was when Remus held his finger up to stop him. Sirius raised his hands in a ‘what gives?’ gesture but Remus only smiled broadly with a raised brow. On the end of Teddy’s dresser was their old record player. Beaten up and probably on the edge of its life but still a family treasure. Sirius has given up, for lack of better term, destroyed all his family heirlooms. Remus did not have a single thing to pass down. The only thing they had was this old record player to give their son. With hopes that he appreciated the amount of time his parents shared with it.  
“Accio Diamond Dogs!” He held his hand out and waited for the record to come flying down the hallway from the bookshelf in the sitting room.  
“You sap, gotta put us in a good mood?” Sirius couldn’t help but tease as he watched the other man place it on their record player. The beginning instrumentals flourished within seconds.  
“You love it.”  
Sirius rolled his eyes at that but still managed to let out a small chuckle. “Yeah I do.” A peaceful pause as they listened to the song slowly transition into the next. “Come on then.” He used the end of his wand to light the joint and took a sharp inhale. He held it, he still knew how to inhale right, let it swim around in his lungs and then slowly exhale until a sudden cough took over. “Merlin.” Sputtering smoke he passed it to Remus who did the same. Who also coughed as Sirius wheezed out a laugh before plucking the spliff from between those scarred fingers.  
“Much better than the reefer we used to buy.” He spoke after taking another drag and tried to surpass a cough. His lips pressed tight between words before slowly blowing out the smoke.  
“Is this what they have these days? We would have been caught so fast if we had this.” Remus took another drag once it was passed over. The coughing had left him a bit dizzy to begin with but he already felt a wave of calm take hold. They continued to pass it back and forth in mutual silence as they listened to the lyrics to songs they still knew so well.  
“Remember when we went up to the owlery because we were worried Filch would catch us?” Remus thought out loud. Almost sure it wasn’t spoken but the way his husband smacked his knee showed otherwise.  
“Oh fuck.” A huge cloud to smoke expelled out from Sirius’s lungs as he snorted a laugh. “You think Ted is doing that with this? Those poor owls never catch a break.”  
They both nearly had each other in stitches over that until both were leaned back against the headboard. This time Sirius wrapped his arm across his broad shoulders. Using his fingers to rub the tension away with kneading circles that were padded by the thick wool of his cardigan.  
Both of them took one final hit, the smoke starting to really run its course. Reaching out Sirius lightly tapped the ember end on the front cover of his son’s magazine. Trying to not destroy the photo but quite suddenly not having the willpower to do much else. He placed it on the bedside table while they stayed in a lazy embrace, the record now on Sweet Thing. The chorus made them think back to the summer before their fourth year when it had just came out. Remus had gotten it at the record shop in his hometown which made Sirius drip with jealousy. Tried as he did, he hadn’t gotten an opportunity to sneak off to the muggle shops that year.  
“He’s a good kid though.” Sirius was the first to break the silence between them.  
“Yes, we got lucky.”  
“How did the son of two marauders end up Head Boy?”  
“Couldn’t tell ya.”  
“He’s sharp as a tack.That’s the Black blood in him.”  
“If you say.” Sirius playfully shoved him and Remus couldn’t help but sputter another laugh. They did pretty well as parents. Even if they decide to smoke their son’s reefer while in a lazy embrace on his twin bed.  
Wriggling down farther on the bed Remus let his head rest on Sirius’ chest. His height made him have to tuck his feet up but the gentle soothing sounds of hearing his husband’s heart beat was something that could nearly put him asleep. The record continued to play in the background as Sirius danced his fingers against the back of Remus’ neck. A soft hum vibrating against his chest as he felt calloused pads map out patterns up and down, side to side, repetitive and so soothing. The small hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Making him want to squirm away but only being able to pull Sirius even closer. He buried his face against his chest until those daft fingers stopped to tip right under Remus’s scarred chin.  
“Hey, Moony.”  
Before Remus could even properly register what was happening he felt those firm lips press so demanding against his. Involuntarily letting out a gentle sigh that drove Sirius completely mad. He cradled his face in his hands as they continued to slowly kiss. Every time Remus tried to break away, even for just a moment, Sirius would reel him back in.  
“Oi!” A sharp clap broke the two away from one another. “This doesn’t look like a family meeting. You know I’m not into threesomes.” Tonks admitted as she stood in the doorway, just like Remus had only an hour before.  
“Well now that the family is here, it’s a proper meeting.” Sirius untangled himself from his husband but stayed sitting beside him. Remus was leaned back against the abundance of pillows because he had to admit, he could finally relax.  
“It stinks in here!” Tonks scrunched her nose up and waved her hands at the both of them. “You two are awful, just awful.” Even if her tone was fierce and sharp, she still smiled broadly.  
“Sirius invaded Teddy’s privacy and found his reefer.” The giggles started bubbling from his lips before he could even finish. “So we decided to smoke it.” Both men fed off each other and couldn’t stop the laughs. Which even got Tonks to relax, her shoulders going slack as she strode forward and started picking through the pile on the bed.  
“Both of you are so awful.”  
“Takes one to know one.” Sirius laughed so loud that Remus swore his eardrum almost burst.  
“Come on, join us and we can discuss what to do about Teddy.” Sirius plucked the abandoned joint that sat on the bedside table. Half of it burnt but still enough for some hard hits.  
Tonks rolled her eyes but accepted it. With the end pressed between her lips she used her wand to light up the end and took such a long drag that Remus was almost concerned. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she coughed with smoke sputtering out. “Fuck!” She cursed and beat against her chest with a fist. “He doesn’t fuck around with nasty spliff.” She coughed some more, eyes watering. “This is the good shit.”  
Sirius threw his hands up and then thumped one against Remus’ chest. “That’s what I said! See! She agrees!”  
Tonks took one more quick drag and then passed it off to Remus who did the same.  
“So what do we do about Ted?” He sighed.  
“We don’t want to be one of those parents that forbids things. That makes them sneak around.”  
“He already was sneaking around.”  
“You know what I mean. We don’t want to be like OUR parents.”  
“Let’s send him a howler.”  
“Sirius, we couldn’t.”  
“No no no. It’ll be a small prank. Like old times. He doesn’t do anything wrong so why would we send a howler?”  
Sirius took an especially long hit and then passed it to Tonks.  
“Maybe it would set him straight and he’d know he doesn’t have to lie about this kind of stuff.”  
“I don’t know Padfoot.... doesn’t sound right to me.” Remus felt like he was the only one that could keep a level head even with his mind clouded with smoke.  
“We aren’t punishing him. Just putting a little fear into him.” Those grey eyes sparkled with mischief and Remus felt like they were sixteen again.  
Tonks couldn’t hold back a smile after she had taken two quick hits while listening to them banter back and forth. She was behind and not nearly as high as the other two for this kind of scheming.  
“If he’s already high he will be terrified to get a howler.” She pointed out.  
“Do you think he has more of this at school? Do you think he’s a dealer? How can our son be a dealer and us not know?” Sirius was rapid fire with his questions making Remus pinch his brow between his fingers.  
Tonks managed to shush him.  
“Let’s worry about that later, yeah? We should think of what to say.”  
That afternoon they plotted and schemed what they believed to be the best pranking howler in the existence of howlers. Everything went smoothly and even though there were laughs they all felt they managed to stay stoic for at least the first few lines of their plan.  
The morning post came soaring in at breakfast. Just like any other day but everyone’s eyes watched as the dreaded red letter came. Teddy was all smiled until he saw it was his family owl and it was coming straight for him.  
“Oh.... oh fuck no.” He cursed and swore some more under his breath as the owl dropped it on the table right in front of it. On the front was his dad’s scribbly and barely legible handwriting. If it’s from his dad and not his pops he knew he had fucked up.  
His friends surrounding him at the Hufflepuff table were a mix of silence, raised brows, and a few were smirking at him, or trying to hide their laughter. They knew him well enough to know he couldn’t handle not getting into a little trouble. It was only a matter of time until he was caught. He had honestly been so lucky to make it through five years without being caught.  
“What did you do?”  
“Fuck if I know.” He anxiously raked his fingers through his pink hair, at least it was pink today, and glared at the envelope wishing he could just destroy it.  
Taking a few deep breaths he held the letter out at a lengths away and ripped open the seal. Instantly it hovered and transformed into a mouth and he braced himself for screaming.  
“Edward Teddy Lupin!” It was his Pops, Sirius to others but Pops to him. “How could you? You lied to us?”  
“You know we don’t lie in this house!” His dad joined in.  
“We raised you to be better than this!” Even his mom was part of this and Teddy could only drop his head down into his hands. Already mortified he knew it wasn’t going to get any better. People were already starting to snicker at his misfortune.  
“I found what you were hiding in your room!”  
There was a bit of laughter in the background but it sounded distorted like they were trying to muffle it from the howlers recording.  
“It wasn’t me that did it, Ted, but how could you do this behind our backs!” By then his dad couldn’t hold in a laugh but he didn’t let it take over, he got back in control just in time for his mother to snap.  
“We share things in this family Teddy! We didn’t raise you to hide stuff, especially this stuff, from us. Shame on you!” A roar of laughter came from what he guessed to be his Pops. Which set off his other parents into hysterical laughing.  
Teddy knew exactly what they did. All the fear he had steadily stacked up just slowly washed away as laughed with them. Oh how he wished he could see all three of his parents high as a kite. All three trying to scold him but failing miserably.  
“We are gonna have a real long talk when you get home and you better stop lying about this! We know now!” His dad tried to sound stern but his voice was still shaky and wheezy from their fit.  
“No more lying! You can’t fool us anymore.” His mother spoke up.  
“We will see you in the summer!” Pops added right before the note tore itself to shreds in front of him.  
“That was...” Olivia paused with her brown eyes wide as saucers, “that was the strangest howler I’ve ever heard.”  
“What are they on about?” Asked his best mate, Theo, who was directly across from him at the table.  
“They smoked my weed.” Teddy smiled with a shrug and went back to eating his breakfast. The munchies hitting him hard after his morning smoke sesh with Theo up at the owlery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m trying to get back into writing. It was something I enjoyed a lot back in the day. Hopefully I only improve from here.


End file.
